CINCUENTA CENTÍMETROS
by Lore de Lawliet
Summary: Su teléfono de vasos tiene un delgado hilo del destino que se contrae y extiende a lo largo de sus vidas. #NorEmmaWeek2019 #Day3


**TÍTULO: **CINCUENTA CENTÍMETROS

**SUMMARY: **Su teléfono de vasos tiene un delgado hilo del destino que se contrae y extiende a lo largo de sus vidas. #NorEmmaWeek2019 #Day3

* * *

**Cinco metros**

– Norman, ¿Me puedes escuchar? – La pequeña Emma pegó más su oreja a la boca del vaso, esperando ansiosa la respuesta de su amigo. Y gritó de júbilo cuando recibió una respuesta.

No podía sentirse más feliz de estar de alguna forma cerca a Norman y así no dejar que él siguiera padeciendo esa terrible sensación de soledad cada vez que se enfermara. Emma deseaba estar a su lado para siempre y estaba dispuesta a ser adoptada con él. ¡Así nunca se separarían!

Norman rió cuando escuchó los regaños de Ray y , seguidamente, las disculpas de Emma. Sentía una enorme felicidad al ver que sus dos mejores amigos hallaron una manera de acompañarlo. Cuando percibió las exclamaciones llenas de alegría de Emma, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse de pura emoción. Se imaginaba una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y eso le bastaba para soportar cualquier malestar.

A pesar que estaban separados por esa imponente puerta, los dos se sentían más unidos que nunca.

.

**Veinte centímetros**

El mundo de Emma se vino abajo cuando descubrió la verdad del orfanato y fue testigo de la real Mamá.

¿Cómo podía salvar a sus hermanos de ese cruel destino?

¿Sería capaz de lograrlo?

¿Y si fallaba?

Todas esas preguntas se acribillaron en su cabeza, pero fueron rápidamente disipadas cuando Norman le sonrió y le aseguró que todos escaparían.

Su valor y confianza perduraban gracias al apoyo de su mejor amigo. Con él podía ser capaz de enfrentar a Isabella y los demonios.

Norman estaba decidido a escapar junto a Emma y los demás. ¿Dejar que ella muriera? Imperdonable.

Un mundo sin Emma no tenía sentido y él estaba dispuesto a usarse para cumplir sus sueños.

La amaba y quería verla siempre sonreír.

Ahora debía pensar en un plan para derrotar a Mamá y Krone así como mantener engañado a Ray. Si daba un paso en falso, todo estaría perdido.

En tiempos difíciles, su lazo se tornó más fuerte e indestructible.

.

**Diez metros**

En el instante que Norman cruzó la puerta junto a Mama, una parte de Emma se murió con él. Se sentía una inútil por no haber sido capaz de salvarlo. Jamás se lo perdonaría.

Sintió su corazón hundirse por qué sabía lo mucho que él deseó verla sonreír antes de marchar directo a los brazos de la muerte.

_Lo siento tanto, Norman._

El escape jamás sería exitoso por que lo había perdido.

Luego que Isabella respondiera su pregunta, Norman miró el cielo estrellado por última vez. Recordó la noche que se escabulló junto a Ray y Emma en la azotea para contemplar las constelaciones.

Tuvo una buena vida.

Su anhelo por querer que Emma y los demás escapen le ganaba a su agonizante deseo de sobrevivir.

Todo saldría bien.

El plan de huída era perfecto y tenía fé en sus hermanos.

_Te amo, Emma._

Demasiado tarde.

Isabella le indicó que esperará en una pequeña habitación y Norman avanzó con un calma dolorosa por que sabía que nadie lo rescataría.

.

**Indeterminado**

– Chica antena, pásame los cubiertos.

– ¡Sí!

Emma corrió a la cocina y en el camino se detuvo a saludar a varios miembros de su numerosa familia. Había logrado huir con lo demás niños de Goldy Pond y reunió a Lucas y Yuugo.

Su corazón se sentía en paz.

Sólo quedaba forjar una nueva promesa y rescatar a Phil y los demás niños ganado.

Muy pronto vivirían felices en el mundo humano. Y aún así, esa felicidad jamás estaría completa.

Era difícil. Dolía tanto vivir en un mundo sin Norman.

Los sueños donde él salía con éxito de Gracefield se habían vuelto más frecuentes y la embriagaban de una falsa esperanza.

Una parte de ella le gritaba que Norman no estaba muerto y entonces, cada vez que lo pensaba, las lágrimas amenazaban por salir.

Pero tenía que ser fuerte. Por Ray, Gilda, Don, todos.

Daría lo mejor de sí misma y no se rendiría.

A cientos de kilómetros, muy lejos del búnker, una fila de científicos analizaban los resultados de la última prueba que acababa de completar su espécimen perfecto.

– Los exámenes por hoy terminaron. Lleven a 22194 a su habitación. – El científico le dio la espalda y Norman fue resguardado por dos enfermeras.

En medio del pasillo, Vincent pasó por su lado e intercambiaron rápidas miradas. Dentro de dos días destruirían Lambda y escaparían con los demás prisioneros.

Smee le había dado las bases del plan y él desarrolló minuciosamente el resto de la logística.

No faltaba casi nada para poder liberarse de ese infierno y ver de nuevo a Emma, Ray y los demás miembros de su familia.

Esa pequeña luz de esperanza lo ayudaba a combatir el miedo y la soledad que llenaban su alma cada vez que los espasmos restaban un día de su tiempo de vida..

"_Si no hay un lugar seguro para que los humanos podamos sobrevivir, ¡entonces hagamos uno por nuestra cuenta!"_

Definitivamente Emma tendrá su añorado futuro donde todos los niños ganado vivirán libres de demonios.

Él estaba decidido a encontrar el método más seguro para realizarlo.

.

**Tres metros**

¿Norman? ¿Realmente su Norman estaba parado, lleno de vida, frente a ella?¿O era de nuevo un cruel engaño de su imaginación?

Al instante que su nombre salió de sus labios, el corazón de Emma no lo dudó más y se lanzó para abrazarlo.

Sus ojos, su nariz, su boca, sus cejas, su todo.

Realmente era su Norman.

Finalmente, desde ese día en que fue cosechado, Emma pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

Había recuperado su otra mitad.

Pero, también se dió cuenta que a pesar de estar nuevamente en sus brazos, una insoportable distancia no los dejaba conectar como antes y lo confirmó luego que intentó convencerlo de no aniquilar a todos los demonios.

El solitario camino que él eligió para protegerlos lo estaba destrozando lentamente y ella lo detendría. Le iba a mostrar que estaba bien tener miedo por que si se apoyaba en sus seres queridos, juntos se ayudarían a sobrellevarlo.

El corazón de Norman no sangraría más veneno.

¿Era posible arrancarse el corazón? Todo sería más fácil para él si ya no lo tuviera.

Sin miedo.

Sin culpas.

Miles de demonios iban cayendo a sus pies, asesinados por su impecable plan.

Había llegado demasiado lejos como para detener todo.

_Salvaré a todos._

_Salvaré a todos._

_Salvaré a todos._

Norman dijo adiós al niño ignorante de la verdad en Gracefield mientras incrustaba la daga en Iverk.

.

**Seis milímetros**

Mentiroso.

Arrogante.

Cobarde.

Amable.

Fuerte.

Y es por eso que Emma lo amaba.

Alocada

Imprudente.

Ingenua.

Honesta.

Pura.

Y es por eso que Norman la amaba.

De ahora en adelante compartirán las cosas difíciles, dolorosas y aterradoras.

.

**Cincuenta centímetros**

Una desconcertante sensación de felicidad iba floreciendo en sus pechos al ser separados a una particular distancia.

Tomaron la pequeña mano rolliza y compartieron una mirada que denotaba el amor que podía comprender, perdonar, confortar, curar.

La recién nacida abrió los ojos.

Cincuenta centímetros de dicha absoluta.

.

.

.

* * *

Nótese que incluí extractos de los 2 ending xD

Te amo Shirai :c


End file.
